Lovers and Friends
by rvn89
Summary: Edward, Bella, Jasper, & Alice are roommates. After a wild night, Edward & Jasper's comfortable friendship is turned upside-down and drama ensues. Slashfic; includes J/A, E/B, J/E, & maybe even A/B pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so if you have some criticism to offer, please be constructive and gentle as possible. Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if you know any good ones, please make a recommendation.**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer; I only play with them**

Tonight's the night.

We asked for it, the girls are giving it to us. We were a little nervous that we would get our cojones kicked in, but instead they agreed.

We decided to go all go out on a group date beforehand to set the mood. We were returning to our shared apartment and as Jasper started, "That was some mov--" when they girls ran down the hall, giggling. I quirked and eyebrow and Jasper shrugged and followed them into their room. They were already undressed.

Bella started kissing Alice's neck and Alice said, "So how long's it going to take for you boys to join us?" We practically ripped off our clothes and began to put on condoms. We'd decided earlier that we would start out by switching partners so I pulled my arms around Alice's waist after Jasper gently pried Bella off her neck. We fell back on the bed together, our mouths pressed together. I quickly got to the point and shoved my penis inside her. She moaned into my mouth and deepened our kiss. I took that as a good sign and began thrusting into her; she met each of my thrust with her own. It was pretty incredible.

I could help but steal a glance over at Jasper and Bella. He was fucking her doggy-style and she looked like she was enjoying herself pretty well. But she wasn't who I focused on; I found myself looking at Jasper and then imagined myself in Bella's place. I had to fight off a blush and began putting all my concentration into screwing Alice's brains out. I wasn't going to let some weird moment ruin the most amazing night I've ever had.

Alice and I finished at the same time and rested up while Jasper and Bella finished (though none of us were by any means done). I began touching myself watching my best friend have sex with my girlfriend until Alice put her hand around mine, stilling it. I gave her an apologetic look, thinking she was offended by my behavior; that is, until I saw her own expression was mischievous. Realization dawned on me and I grinned back and relaxed as she took me into her mouth. I groaned as she began sucking me, but I found myself concentrating on our significant others again. Bella had seen what Alice was doing and had started to the same to Jasper; once again I saw myself in her place, sucking my well-endowed friend's erection until he came. I moaned as I came in Alice's mouth and she began to swallow.

"Are we switching?" Bella asked as she laid on her back, a question I already knew the answer to before Jasper replied, "Oh, no darlin', I am nowhere near done with you yet," and flipped her over. Alice and I exchanged a look and, not wanting to be outdone by our partners, I flipped her over and did what Jasper was doing to Bella. As I shoved my dick into between Alice's cheeks, it occurred to me that Bella and I never have anal sex and Jasper might be hurting her. I used this excuse (yes, I am aware it was an excuse) to look over and see what was happening. Bella was once more enjoying Jasper's attention and once more I saw myself in her place. I noticed as his lean muscles flexed, slightly accentuating the scars he has as a result of his gang days. I saw the way his blond hair matted to his forehead as he began sweating from his efforts. I detected the determined look in his eyes as he shoved in and out of Bella. Guilty that I was not paying the attention to Alice that Jasper was to Bella, I forced my head away and began thrusting harder into Alice; I began to worry that I might be hurting her until I heard her moans and felt her shiver as she orgasmed. I turned my head so that I could reach her neck and began to suck and bite as I thrust into her backside. I came for the third time that night.

We went on like that for several hours, exchanging positions and partners more than a few times and eventually all falling asleep on the girls' enormous bed.

JPOV

Edward thinks that I wasn't looking at him, that he was the only one whose imagination replaced the girl his best friend was fucking with himself, but he's wrong. When I looked over at Edward, I realized that I liked what I saw. I always knew that girls thought he was attractive and sort of why they did, but I never really took the time to see how amazing he actually looks. When I woke that next morning, I had a stronger urge to spoon with Edward than I did with Alice.

As I laid there, contemplating what this meant, Alice curled her closer to me and I reflexively tightened my arm around her. I wondered for a moment how much else of our relationship was reflex rather than passion before I turned my thoughts back to the reactions I felt to Edward and knew Edward felt toward me last night. But no more how hard I thought on it, I couldn't figure out what my new, strange attraction to Edward meant for me, him, or our girlfriends and our relationships with them and each other. I put my thoughts on hold for a moment and my eyes and mind wandered to Edward's sleeping form. My eyes traveled over his tousled copper locks, his flawless skin, his perfect ass and his toned legs. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help thinking about what it would feel like to penetrate that ass for the first time, how it feel to fuck Edward and suck Edward and be fucked and sucked by Edward. The girls had crept quietly out of the room to take their morning showers and I wondered idly if they had noticed who I was focused on when Edward roused. We looked at each other and he saw what he didn't think he had seen the night before and we looked away, uncomfortable with each other for the first time since we met. We laid there, avoiding eye contact with one another until the girls came back from their showers, then we gave our respective girlfriends morning pecks on the cheek as we hurried to separate bathrooms.

**A/N: Thoughts, comments, suggestions for improvement? Anything you have to say will be greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to mssmith, 4CullensandaBlack, Dawnlxix, teambellandedward, and datsnotmyname for their reviews/feedback. And thanks to everyone who added this story to their Favorites and Alerts. I feel like I should clarify a few points that were apparently not clear as they seemed to me: Edward & Jasper use condoms during **_**all **_**intercourse and anal sex (I assumed, and assumed my readers would assume, that they used them every time, not just the first—sorry if it wasn't as apparent to you); also, Jasper & Edward didn't use lube during anal sex with Bella and Alice because I assumed (wrongly?) that the lube on the condoms (which were assumed to be present) would suffice. I will further read up on that particular area before I write another scene like it. I know I didn't give a lot of background information, but I figured I would reel you in with the sexytimes (also, they were the catalyst for subsequent events), then explain the background starting in this chapter.**

JPOV

I decided that I would try to talk to Edward about our mutual attraction and what it might mean. The girls were in class (we all attend to [college']) and me and Edward were hanging out at the apartment. Well, "hanging out" might be a little too friendly—it was more like shuffling around one another and trying not to touch. We had touched once since then and it had left these weird electric tingles. When I tried to see if Edward's face betrayed any tingles on his end, his refusal to look at me told me more than any facial expression I've ever seen him make. His refusal to acknowledge our obvious attraction in even a nonverbal way told me that this wouldn't be an easy conversation.

I was able to catch him doing homework in our room, laying on his twin bed (we share one room and the girls share the other because when we moved in Edward and Bella were not having sex yet and didn't want to share a room). I decided to start off casual, "Hey, man, what's up?" He looked up and snapped, "Isn't it obvious?" _Uh-oh_, I thought. _This is going to be even harder than I thought_. I tried again, "Kinda, but what are you working on?" He rolled his eyes as he said, "What I'm pretty much always working on—Organic Chemistry." "Oh, yeah," I muttered. Edward was a Biochemistry major, planning on going to med school, and this Organic Chemistry class he had to take had been kicking his smart ass for weeks.

As I'm trying to find the words that will somehow segway the conversation from school to sex, Edward sneered and said, "Is there something you want to talk about, or did you just come in here to interrupt my work?" I straightened up and replied, "Yeah, actually there is something I came in here to talk about..Edward, I know that we had this weird thing last night, but--" "What weird thing?!" Edward snapped, obviously freaked out that I brought up an issue he apparently considered taboo. "There was no weird _thing_ for me Jasper. I don't know about you, but everything I felt was perfectly natural, so you can just suck it!" And Edward stomped off.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of Edward's reaction. That could be his angry little way of saying that he doesn't think there's anything weird about us being attracted to each other, but it could also be him denying what we both know he felt. Edward's been strange since the day I met him in the hospital. Alice had saved from the hellish life I lived when I was a skinhead. She made visits to the hospital to see the patients there, especially those she noticed didn't have any family or friends who visited them. All of Edward's family was dead and he was so quiet no one really noticed him in his big Chicago high school. He had pneumonia and when Alice asked how he was feeling, he told her that he wasn't really sick, he was just using the experience to research for a role as a man with pneumonia. I was holding in the urge to snicker at the horrified look on her face; then I looked at Edward and we both burst out laughing.

Alice and Bella came in laughing with their friend Rosalie Hale, a. k. a., the Bitch Queen. Edward says she's not really a bitch, she's just bitter because she can't have children; while there may be some truth to that, I still think she's a little bit of a bitch. I don't see why she has to take the fact that her uterus is dysfunctional out on everyone else. Maybe I'm just being insensitive, but I think there's a line between being a tad unpleasant because you're bitter over a crushed dream and attacking everyone you see just because you can.

"Hi, sweetie," Alice chirped. "Hey, honey," I replied, kissing her hello. I thought again of how so much between Alice and me was automatic response and didn't know if this meant we were just that comfortable with each other or maybe we were in a rut. Man, I have a lot of shit to think about these days.

"We're just stopping by to drop our backpacks, then we're headed to the mall," she paused, then added, "Did you want to come?" Rosalie scoffed, "As if he would know the first thing about anything we were shopping for," she snarled. "As always, it's good to see you too, Rosalie," I drawled, then turned my attention to Alice, "I think I'll pass hon. I got some work to catch up on," Alice pursed her lips, looking like she wasn't sure she liked that answer, then conceded, "Okay, we'll hang out later. See you!" and she skipped out the door with her two best friends.

I sighed and fell back on the couch, then I decided I needed to make some lists. I did not want to get off the couch, but I needed to get my notebook. I keep everything personal in it; I've had it since I was a skinhead. I went to my room and got my notebook and started my list

Try to figure how I feel about what I've been feeling with Edward since last night.

Keep trying to talk with Edward.

Figure out how I feel about the reflexiveness of Alice and my relationship

If needed, talk to Alice

It's not a long list, but I feel better putting it all down on paper. It feels more like I have a handle on the situation when I put what I need to do on a list in my notebook. I couldn't talk to Edward since he had apparently, I was now realizing, stomped right out of the house. I could think about how I feel about my newly-discovered feelings for him though. Does this make me gay? No, I can cross that off the list right now—I am still very attracted to Alice. Does it make me bi? Hmm. This one is a little trickier—am I bi? I mean, I'm attracted to Edward, but is it just Edward or men in general? Am I And if it is just Edward, does that mean it's a fluke thing or could I still be bisexual? Am I actually attracted to Edward at all or simply confusing sexual attraction for physical admiration and brotherly love? After all, there's not that much of a jump from what you look for in who you call your best friend and what you look for in a romantic partner. I can't answer all these questions right now, but to answer at least some of them I will have to go out and test the waters.

EPOV

I know I was a little abrasive with Jasper, but what does he think I am, gay? No way; I'm with Bella, I love Bella, Bella is my beautiful GIRLFRIEND. I'm not into men...but he's not supposed to be either... No, he might be, but I'm not. I'm not gay, I'm not bisexual, I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO MEN!" Last night was a fluke, a weird anomaly, just a reaction to what he was doing with Bella. Yes, it was really Bella that I was looking at and I imagined myself in her place because she was the one I was attracted to and...and something! I don't have to have all the answers, I just have to have to know what it's not and it's not an attraction to Jasper.

I head to the campus library to look for a book to read. I find solace in Anne Rice's _The Vampire Lestat_. Then I realize, despite how much I love Rice's Vampire Chronicles (especially _The Vampire Lestat_) that I've picked up a book about vampires with homoerotic tendencies and I run to re-shelve it. As I'm browsing the library for a book that won't make me think of Jasper or what I had thought of Jasper when I watched him have sex with Bella. No, not what I had thought of Jasper, I didn't think anything Jasper, there's got to be some other explanation that has nothing to do with wanting to have sex with my best friend. I continue to search for a book until I find a nice safe novel in _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_. I relax and read about a morally bankrupt Oz and an independent-thinking Elphaba (a. k. a.: The Wicked Witch of the West). I get wrapped up in the story and forget my problems for awhile. I stayed at the library reading for a few hours, then leave to go back to the apartment. I wonder if Elphaba was aware of how much she was hated for her difference when she was growing up and if she always embraced her difference or if maybe she longed for "normal"-colored skin. What is "normal" anyway? Is it the straight, white, Protestant idea that Jasper would've subscribed to when he was a skinhead? Is it being statistically average? Or is there no such thing? Were my thoughts about Jasper from that night as "normal" as when I think of Bella in the same way? Why had I all of a sudden started having sexual thoughts about Jasper? Is it because that night was the first (and, even now, only) time I had ever seen him have sex or because it was the first time I had allowed myself to think that way? What does this mean for our friendship? Can we be friends if it turns out that we have feelings for each other? And what about the girls, what will they think; will they be disgusted, turned on, indifferent, how will they feel if they find out that Jasper and I could be attracted to one another? I refuse to tell Bella until I know for sure that there is at the very least physical chemistry between Jasper and me—I don't want to mess up Bella and my relationship because of some confused desires.

**A/N: I know this seems like kind of an odd place to stop the chapter, but I feel like it's a good place because it's been established that they're both confronting it internally, but that actually articulating what they're feeling is too scary to do (especially for Edward). How did you feel about this chapter? Do feel like you know more about the characters? I'll be giving out some more background information in subsequent chapters, but now you know a little about how Alice and Jasper met and how Edward met the two of them. Reviews own my heart and constructive criticism is always welcome. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to mytai, ThisIsHowTheBeatDrops, teambellaedward, 4CullensandaBlack, mssmith, **

**Dawnlxix for their lovely reviews. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but Real Life kept getting in the way. Stupid university—don't they know I have fanfiction that needs writing? Anyway, thanks to everyone who put this story and/or me on their Favorites or Alert lists. :) Happy reading!**

JPOV

_What am I doing here_, I think exasperatedly. I look at my watch and think about how odd it was that the club was already packed at 7:00 p.m. But I know what I'm doing here—I'm trying to see if I'm attracted to men. If I seeing anyone with a Y chromosome that catches my eye, then my suspicion that I'm bisexual is probably correct and I'll have to figure out what that means for my friendship with Edward (since that would mean that I am probably attracted to him and not confused) and my relationship with Alice. If there's nobody in this crowded club that piques my interest, then I might not be bisexual and will need to re-evaluate what I thought I was feeling toward Edward. I see Mike Newton, Bella's ex-boyfriend; I know I'm not attracted to him (my dick shrinks away like at the very sight of Newton), but that might just mean I have good taste. According to Bella, he's a completely clueless boyfriend and a lousy lover. Edward rescued her from his constant advances after Alice introduced them. Due to our regular visits to the hospital and our instant chemistry, Alice and my friendship with Edward developed quickly. When Edward got out of the hospital, we celebrated his recovery with a not-hospital food lunch and then went back to Alice's dorm to play Guitar Hero. That's where Edward met Bella. At first he tried to pretend he didn't like her—he had been raised with a strictly abstinence-only message and didn't want to tempt himself with the thoughts he had when he saw Bella's body. But between the contact he was forced to have with her through Alice and Bella's need to be rescued from her clumsiness and Mike (Edward's a sucker for a damsel-in-distress), Edward eventually gave up trying to resist her and asked her out.

I shake myself out of my revelry and go back to scanning the crowd. There's men and women grinding on each other all over the place, some of who jump out at me as attractive. Then walks in my ex-girlfriend Maria and her friend Charlotte. And then all waffling over whether or not I'm bisexual vanishes because it's not Charlotte or Maria who have my attention, it's their dates. Their absolutely gorgeous dates. My thoughts instantly feature a threesome between the myself and the two men; Maria and Charlotte aren't even spectators to the event. I shake the thoughts away, a little embarrassed that I was fantasizing about strangers, but it confirms what I had suspected: I, Jasper Whitlock, a former skinhead, am bisexual. It's a little too ironic and I shake my head and laugh to myself. I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts that it takes me a moment to realize that Maria has walked up and is talking to me. I look at her, "Yes, Maria?" She sighs and repeats herself, "I said, where is your little do-gooder girlfriend tonight? Or did you and Miss Perfect break up?" I sneer at her; I dated Maria back in my skinhead days and had forgotten the disdain she has for anyone who doesn't fit her image of the "right kind of people" (white, straight, and preferably bigoted). "Alice and I are still together, but I came here by myself. I was...looking for someone." She smiles and walks up closer to me, "Me, perhaps?" I sneer at her, "Hardly." She looks offended, but I don't really care. When I don't apologize, when stalks off. Her date looks at me, a little pissed because Maria is not easy to deal with when she's pissed and he obviously knows this. I shrug my shoulders apologetically and nod in her direction, reminding him that following her would be a good idea for him right now and he runs off to catch up with her.

Mission complete. I leave the club and drive my Ducati 848 back to the apartment. I'm not sure how much I feel for Edward, but it's obvious that I feel something. It's not just physical—I like him for all the reasons I call him my best friend, too, so there's a connection there. Uh-oh, I spot a Volvo. Even though it's bound to be uncomfortable, we still have to talk, so I head into the apartment instead of finding a reason to avoid it. I walk into our shared abode and Edward's sitting on the couch, reading a book; I open my mouth to greet him and tell him that we really need to talk, and he leaves the room without saying a word, book still in front of his face. Frustrated, I follow him and stand in front of the door so that he can't leave again. "Edward, we need to talk." He looks up and innocently asks, "About what?" "You know exactly 'what'! The reason you walked in here when I walked into the living room, the reason you snapped at me this morning, the reason we're confused about how we feel toward each other!"

EPOV

I was more than a little scared of Jasper at that moment; I've never seen him so angry. In hindsight, maybe feigning ignorance wasn't the the best approach, but I'm just afraid to talk about it because if I say it out loud, if I talk to Jasper about the thoughts we've had for each other since that night, that'll make it real. If I talk about, I can't deny it anymore...and that's scary as hell.

I sigh, "Look, we'll talk about it...later. I just—I can't right now." Jasper nods curtly and walks away. That was progress, right? I mean, there was some acknowledgment there, so that's good? Hopefully Jasper sees it as progress that I didn't completely blow him off like last time.

I open my Organic Chemistry textbook, put my iPod on Three Days Grace, and tried to study, but I couldn't. I know I should be in there, talking this out with Jasper, instead of being a coward and hiding behind my studies. I walk into the living room and Jasper's watching _Sons of Anarchy_. I start, "Listen, Jasper..." He turns the show down, looks and me and acts if he has no idea what I came in here for. "Yes?" I continue, "Look, about what you were trying to talk to me about in our room. I--" "Oh, no, you were right," Jasper interrupts. Astounded, all I can say is, "What?" "You were right," he repeats then continues, "We should to talk. It's too soon." Then he turns his show back up and dismisses me with his silence. It's okay, I suppose, because I can't think of anything to say; Jasper just raved at me not any time ago and now he's acting like we have all the time in the world to talk about this, like it doesn't affect Alice and Bella, too.

I sigh and try to study again, but I'm too confused by Jasper's reaction to concentrate on academics, so I just sit in my room and listen to a Collective Soul CD. Sitting & listening to music makes me restless for some reason, so I turn on the television and flip through the channels until I realize that, as usual, there is nothing on the idiot box that interests me. I decide the best thing to do is just take a nap.

When I wake up, I realize why Jasper was acting so strange earlier: he wants to tease me. He's going to punish me by teasing me until I die. When I walk into the living room about an hour after I laid down, Jasper walks to the kitchen/dining room area, which is so he can avoid me until he brushes up against me and his hand grazes by crotch. I instantly harden and look at him, shocked, and he stares innocently right back at me. I try to ignore what just happened and sit on the couch to watch the Civil War documentary that Jasper has the television tuned to.

Jasper sits down beside me and finds yet another way to drive me up the wall and back. "It's a little low—maybe we should turn it up," he comments and grabs the remote off the arm of the couch, then fumbles it and somehow it lands between my slight-parted legs. I go to reach for and Jasper says, "Don't worry man—I dropped it, I'll pick it up," and practically gropes me as he grabs the remote. He once again acts as if nothing has happened and turns up the volume on the TV. I hold back the urge to groan and walk back to my room to get rid of the nearly-painful erection that I now have.

Then I hear the door open and shut and Bella comes into my room with a black dog. Well, actually, I think it may be part-dog, part-horse because it's ENORMOUS. "Bella, darling, what is that?" She smiles and says, "It's Jacob," like that explains everything. When I continue to stare at her like she's grown two heads, she says, "He's our dog. I know Alice and I should have talked to you and Jasper first, but he was so cute & he seemed to basically beg for us to take him home." I smile at her and say, "It's okay. You know we'd both say yes anyway," right as we hear Alice squeal, "Really? Oh, thank you Jazz!" "So, what kind of dog is he?" She smiles and pets him, "A Native American Indian Dog." I frown, "I don't think those dogs do well locked up in an apartment all day." She smirks, "I know. That's why I got a dog-sitter with a big fenced-in backyard for when we're at school. And Alice & I can take him when we go places that are dog-friendly." "Sounds like you have it all figured it out, Bella." "I do."

Then Bella notices the bulge in my pants. She leads Jacob out of the room and I hear her ask, "Do you and Jasper want to spend some time with Jacob?"

JPOV

I knew why Bella wanted Alice & I to take the dog, so I said we would (seeing as how I created the problem). I know it was kind of cruel to do that to Edward, but I was mad at him. I'll talk to him and apologize later, but right now I've got to deal with this enormous animal that Alice and Bella brought home. "So he's a Native American Indian Dog?" "Yeah, I wasn't sure about him at first, but Bella was dead-set on keeping him and insisted he would make a great pet. He seems friendly enough though, so maybe she was right." The dog looks like he's trying to Alpha Male me, so I look him in the eye menacingly and he backs off and turns back into a good, obedient dog. I scratch him behind the ears and he licks me. I'm kinda grossed out, but he's a dog and I know that's just an affectionate gesture on his part so I try not to show my disgust.

Alice smiles her beautiful smile at me and says, "Thanks for not getting mad. I know we didn't discuss the possibility of pets, but we didn't really plan ahead. We just saw him and got him." I smile back at my amazing girlfriend and say, "No problem. You knew Edward & I wouldn't tell the two of you know anyway," and we start to kiss. I tortured myself while torturing Edward, so my dick is straining so hard against the zipper that I'm afraid it's going to break it. Then Alice gets down between my knees and unzips my pants. Apparently we should have kept a better eye on the dog because as she's pulling my dick out of my boxers when we hear, "FUCKING COCKBLOCKING BASTARD!" and see Edward half-way off his bed with Jacob standing protectively in front of Bella's naked body.

**A/N: How did y'all like that little haha moment at the end (and did you think it was as funny when you read as I did when I wrote it)? We're getting closer to some Jaspward action, but I can't promise it'll be in the next chapter. Please review =D.**


End file.
